U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,520 to Bader relates to compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 may be hydrocarbon, halogen, R.sub.2 is hydrocarbon, e.g., alkylene other than methylene and containing at least two carbon atoms and containing up to 10, 12 or even more carbon atoms, Ar groups are aromatic rings, unsubstituted or substituted with alkyl, halogen, nitro, sulfo and others, the nature of each of these groups affecting properties such as boiling point, solubility, toxicity, and bactericidal, fungicidal, insecticidal and like properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,935 to Gerber et al teaches the preparation of compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein each R is an aliphatic, cycloalipatic or aromatic radical, Me is Na, K or Li, by reacting alkali metal salts of hindered phenols with dichloroacetic acid. Products are said to be useful for production of rubber auxiliaries, mineral oil additives and stabilizers for plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,944 to Christensen teaches heavy metal salts represented by ##STR4## wherein the R.sub.1 is alkyl of 1-4 carbons, R.sub.2 is alkylene of 2-6 carbons and Ar is an aromatic group which may be substituted with one or more methyl groups and others. The salts are said to be adapted to retard or prevent the growth of biological organisms, particularly molds and mildews.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,537 to Berke et al teaches diphenolic compounds of the formulas ##STR5## wherein X and X.sup.1 are halogen or hydrogen, salts and derivatives as useful for germicides and antiseptics and disinfectants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,733 to Farng et al relates to copper salts of hindered phenol carboxylic acids.
A wide variety of metal-containing compounds have been employed, with varying degrees of success as lubricating oil additives. Illustrative are detergents of the ash-containing type. These are well-known in the art and include Newtonian and non-Newtonian neutral and overbased salts of alkali, alkaline earth and transition metals with, for example, sulfonic acids, carboxylic acids, salicylic acids, phosphorus-containing acids, phenols and the like.
The improvement of the performance characteristics of lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and normally liquid fuels through the use of additives has been known for many years. Still, because of increased raw material and labor costs, increasing fuel and lubricant costs, environmental concerns and more demanding performance requirements arising from higher performance engines and the like, the search for new, effective alternate lubricant and fuel additives continues unabated.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compounds that will act as performance improving additives for oil based lubricants and normally liquid fuels containing such compounds.
It is a further object to provide novel additive concentrates and lubricant and fuel compositions containing the metal salts of this invention.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the present specification.